Meisters, Weapons, Hollows, Soul Reapers, Keshin, And Love!
by PikachuMC
Summary: When Medusa asks for help from Aizen, its up to Ichigo, Rukia, Soul, Maka, And all their friends to take them down, or have their worlds parish. Rukia X Ichigo, Soul X Maka, Tsubaki X Blackstar :) Rated M for Cursing and Violence And Depending how it goes some make out sceenes! XD Lol jk!


**Disclamer: I Do Not Own Soul Eater, Atsushi Okubo Does... (Lucky Guy :P)**

**Enjoy! This Is My First Fanfiction, I'd Like To Thank Zuimi And Zuzu :) Follow Them :3**

Meet The New Spirits: Meisters,Weapons, And Soul Reapers?

**Death City:**

It was a warm calm day at the Death Wepons Meister Acadamey (DWMA). A young girl named Maka Albarn had long blonde hair in piggy tails, and bangs, wearing a cutsie school girl outfit, sweater vest, plaid skirt, but with a black cape and gloves for flair was walking to the DWMA. Beside Maka, was her partner (And crush c:) Soul Eater Evans, He had white spiked up hair, a headband, wicked sharp teeh, and a yellow jock jacket, and cool red pants. The day was beutiful and peaceful, when a black crack opend in the sky.

"Soul..." Maka sounded shaken.

"Hmm?" Soul replied.

"W-whats t-that?!" Her voice grew scared as she stared at the crack.

"U-um I dunno" Soul attempted to keep cool but beads of sweat formed on his brow.

Violently, out of the horrifying crack came a sinister frog like monster with red eyes and a skull like mask.

"I dont know what the hell that is but, Soul transform!" Confodence returned to Maka.

"Aye" Soul agreed turning his arm into a red and black scyth blade, grabbing Maka's hand he turned into a full scyth. "Ikou ze".

**(Ikou ze means "Let's go")**

Holding her scyth Maka lunged the warm spring air tickled her ears, she attempted to slice the monster. Doging her attack, the monster spit a group of leachees at Maka, throwing her back into a wall.

"Leachees?!" Maka screamed dropping Soul and choughing blood and trying to pick off the leachees.

"They wont come off so easily!" The monster cakeled in an evil, echoing voice.

He stuck out his tounge and made an ear splitting squeal. The leachees that were stuck to Maka exploded.

"Ack!" She screamed falling back onto the building.

She bled from the gash in her shoulder.

"Maka!" Soul yelled coming to her aid. "Dammnit what the hell are you!?" He clung to Maka.

"Your just as stupid as those soul reapers!" The monster laughed going into the crack again. "Ill be back!"

"Bastard!" Soul screamed picking up Maka bridal style and running to the school. Bursting in the door he hollord "Help Maka!"

Blood seeped down her arm as the nurse bandaged his partner (And crush...oh wont this be fun ;D).

"Maka is fine she just needs rest" The nurse explained gesturing to the snoozing Maka on the bed.

"I understand" Soul sighed.

**Kakura Town: **

"Ichigo!" Rukia, a short black haird girl demanded.

"What midget?" Ichigo, a tall muscular spikey orange haired boy replied.

"We got an order to go to Death City" She replied looking at her soul pager.

"I thought Death City was a myth" Ichigo admitted well looking for his annoying perverted stuff animan named Kon.

"Its a report from the grimm reaper Lord Death himself we text quite often, he says theres been a hollow sighting in Death City" Rukia explained helping look for Kon who had the substitue soul for ichigo.

"Whoa, there really _is _a grimm reaper?!" he asked astonished.

"Duh who do you think had the idea for soul reapers?" she replied finding Kon attempting to look up her skirt.

"Um, head captain Yamamoto" Ichigo replied in a flat sarcastic tone.

"You are a noob, GOD DAMNIT KON GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Rukia screamed throwing Kon to the floor.

"Ow sis tha hurts!" Kon squealed and cried.

Ichigo was about to swollow the pill when Rukia spoke up.

" Dont do that some residents of Death City may not see you!"

"Oh? Um okay, then do we bring the little neusince?" Ichigo asked putting the pill back in the lion stuff animal.

"Yeah, little perv" Rukia scowled.

Dashing out the door with Kon and Rukia they set off to Death City.

**Back at DWMA:**

"Maka, how did you recover so quick?" Tsubaki asked refering to th bandages running down her arm.

"Soul helped alot" Maka's cheeks got slightly pink.

"I LOVE YOU MY TSUBAKI!" Blackstar yelled from down the hall.

"Oh god how'd he find me?!" Tsubaki quickly dove in a classroom.

"Hey Maka!" Soul ran over.

"Oh hi Soul!" Maka smiled.

_'Damn it dont be such a sucker for how pretty her smile is' _Soul thought.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Evans please report to the death room immedently" the P.A. system came booming in the hallways.

Blushing, Soul put his arm out in a gentelmen like way and Maka, also blushing like crazy wrapped her arm around his and walked like this to the death room. Apoun walking in, Death Scyth jumped in Soul's face.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAKA!" He screamed.

"Shut up old man!" Maka yelled takleing him.

Soul stood noticing the two high schoolers standing next to Lord Death.

"Um, sir I just remembered somthing I wanna ask you..." Soul attempted to look cool well actually learning.

"Yes Soul?" Lord Death replied in his silly voice.

"Well, what is a soul reaper?" Soul asked.

"SHUT UP DAD DONT MAKE ME FRIGGIN CUS YOU OUT!" Maka yelled still attacking her dad.

"My sweet Maka would never hurt or curse at her own father!" He attempted to hug her, but she stood on his head.

"Soul reapers are whos standing right next to me!" Lord Death said happily. "Meet Ichigo and Rukia!" He yelled happily again.

"Your dad is just like mine!" Ichigo laughed. "I think I'm gonna like you!" Ichgo continued to laugh.

"Don't go near my Maka you high school perv!" Death Scyth yelled under Maka's shoe.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled offended "Sure shes pretty but, I'm 16 and I already have a girl!" He yelled.

Maka blushed like crazy. _'A high school boy just called me pretty!' _

"Hey Maka, get off him, check this out" an evil grin crossed his face.

Maka got off him and Death Scyth went charging at Ichigo, Ichigo stuck his foot up and Death Scyth crashed into the bottom of his shoe at an enormus speed.

"LOL!" Maka dropped to the ground laughing seeing what Ichigo did to her father.

Soul helped her up and with Death Scyth unconsuis, everyone turned their attention to Lord Death.

"Rukia and I speak alot" Lord Death explained.

"And so I herd you two ran into a monster, can you describe it for Ichigo and I?" Rukia asked Maka.

"Well, it looked like a deamon frog and it shot leaches and had red eyes an-and had a skull like mask on it's face" Maka spoke very quickly.

Soul patted her back. "Basicly not keshin"

"Wait, what the hell is a keshin?" Ichigo asked astonished theres more than hollows.

"Similar to howllows but, they look diffrent, everyone can see them, and they eat all human souls, spiritual pressure or not" Rukia explained.

"Wow..." Ichigo stood sighlently.

"Anyway, what you two saw was a hollow" Lord Death told Soul and Maka.

"But why did you need us and it come after us?!" Maka asked scarcely.

"Well you see, we at the Soul Society belive Medusa enlisted the aid of Aizen, the man who tried to bring down the Soul Society, and Death and I discoverd that you two, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Kid, Liz, and, Patty all have spritual pressure, yours being the highest, Soul and Maka and we belive you guys and Marie and Stein combined with us at the Soul Society can stop Medusa and Aizen" Rukia told the newest recruits.

"Rukia, please call them all here" Lord Death asked well giving Ichigo a good ol' reaper chop.

**Thats Chap one! Next Chap: New Recruits: Theres more to Medusa After All?  
Hehe :) I Used Soul Eater Title Style, Anyway I hope you liked it My first try after all :) Please Review! And Give Me an Idea Maybe? Im trying to think of how Soul and Maka Turn out...Thank you! See You Next Chapter! And Thanks to Zuimi and Zuzu! Check them out! ~PikachuMC**


End file.
